Кошмар перед Рождеством
by Evil from Hyperborea
Summary: Рождественский бал 1971 года ещё как запомнился Фрэнку Лонгботтому: действительно, пройти по следу убийцы, самому быть заподозренным в преступлении, найти любовь и сказать правду в глаза самому страшному злу — не многовато ли для одного вечера?


Кошмар перед Рождеством

ЭПИГРАФ

Гарри попытался представить, как по залу проносятся одетые по тогдашней моде пары… все они молоды, все красивы, наверное, тоже влюблены. Рядом танцуют Вальпургиевы рыцари, будущие враги. Молодые, красивые, влюблённые... наверное. Словно распахнулась сто лет как запертая дверь, и по коже прошёлся сквозняк.

(Безумное лето девяносто восьмого, КП и hao_grey)

ПРОЛОГ

Гидеон Пруэтт привычной летящей походкой ворвался в спальню семикурсников-грифиндорцев и чуть не полетел на пол, врезавшись в Фрэнка Лонгботтома.

- Мерлин, Фрэнни! Что ты мечешься, как зверь в клетке? – с чувством спросил он, еле удержав равновесие.

Фрэнк едва обратил на него внимание. Он суетливо мельтешил по комнате, заглядывая под кровати.

- Не могу найти парадную мантию, - через плечо кинул он однокурснику. – Ги, не видел её? Бал скоро начнётся, а я… Да чего ты ржёшь?

- А во что ты сейчас одет, Фрэнни, а? – ухмыльнулся Гидеон.

Застывший на месте Фрэнк медленно стянул с себя бордовую с золотыми узорами мантию и неверяще осмотрел. Потом со вздохом плюхнулся на кровать, бросив праздничное облачение рядом. Щёки его раскраснелись, тёмно-каштановые волосы прилипли к вспотевшему лбу. К большому раздражению матери, Фрэнк был непохож на подтянутых звёзд квиддича, и физические нагрузки очень утомляли его.

Гидеон подошёл и уселся напротив – на своей кровати. Фрэнк почувствовал, как от долговязого рыжего гриффиндорца несёт куревом, алкоголем, дешёвым одеколоном и, почему-то, женскими духами – похоже, Гидеон всё-таки нашёл партнёршу на Бал.

- Ты где витаешь, Фрэнни? – обеспокоенно спросил Гидеон. – Ты не слышишь, когда с тобой разговаривают, не слушаешь на занятиях – впрочем, к Торквемаде занятия. Но ты просто сам не свой последние дни. Парни говорят, что ночью ты ходил во сне.

- Да всё этот чёртов бал, чтоб ему провалиться, - Фрэнк указал на стену спальни. – Все как с ума посходили.

На стене в самом деле кто-то из парней повесил плакат, где на фоне тёмно-синего неба высился заснеженный Хогвартс. Плакат пересекала надпись «РОЖДЕСТВЕНСКИЙ БАЛ 1971».

- Дурацкий? - вступился Гидеон. – Первый бал в Хогвартсе почти за тридцать лет – со времён победы над Гриндевальдом. Сам старина Тимоти Платт, наш законный Министр Магии, приехал в Хогвартс. Хотя я тебя понимаю – если бы меня накануне бросила девушка, как тебя Вэнс, я бы тоже кидался на людей.

- Дело не в Эммелине, - отрезал Фрэнк. – А у Министра, конечно, нет других дел, раз он озаботился нашим отдыхом.

- Ты о чём?

- Ты газеты вообще читаешь, Ги? – возмутился Фрэнк.

- Последние страницы, - признался Гидеон.

- Не, кроссворды не в счёт. Ты вдумайся, что происходит – этот новый тёмный маг…

- Волдеморт?

- Ну кто же ещё. Он действует в открытую уже почти два года – сколько он наворотил до этого втихую, никто не знает. Министерство кормит нас обещаниями, что его вот-вот арестуют; тем временем в Визенгамоте в открытую говорят в его поддержку, а авроры гибнут, - распалился Фрэнк. – Это похоже на войну. Да у нас пол-Слизерина, кажется, готовы присоединиться к этому маньяку, как только закончат школу. Хорошее время для бала, чего там.

- Ну, ты загнул, - постарался утихомирить друга Гидеон. – Откуда ты можешь знать про слизеринцев?

- Так шепчутся люди по углам, - заметил Фрэнк. – У Эммелины, конечно, ветер в голове, но она в курсе всех сплетен, а наши юные тёмные маги и не таятся особенно. На седьмом курсе заправляют Малфой и Рудольфус Лестранж, на шестом – его брат Рабастан, на пятом – Эван Розье.

- Те ещё типчики, - кивнул Гидеон. - С Малфоем мы недавно так сцепились…

- А что случилось?

- Он вздумал высказаться о моей сестре, - лаконично сказал Гидеон. – Ты же знаешь, она вышла за Артура Уизли, а у них определённая… репутация.

- Вот видишь. На Слизерине, конечно, всегда полно было отмороженных чистокровных, но раньше они говорили в полголоса. Сейчас – почувствовали за собой силу. Сириус с первого курса – ну, который первый из Блэков к нам попал – он за три месяца четыре раза попадал в Больничное крыло, так они за него взялись. Да что там, меня две пятикурсницы недавно просили не называть Волдеморта по имени, потому что это, видите ли, опасно, - возмутился Фрэнк. – Скоро, небось, в «Пророке» начнут печатать «Сами-знаете-кто»!

- Не знаю, - после паузы сказал Гидеон, рывком вставая и подходя к зеркалу, - я сейчас немножко выпил, и не могу думать о серьёзном.

- Ты так говоришь, Ги, будто когда-то думал о серьёзном, - фыркнул Фрэнк.

- Тебе надо развеяться, - не слушая его, продолжил Гидеон. – Не замечал, как на тебя поглядывает та пуффендуйка Алиса? Об этом тебе Эммелина точно не говорила. Потанцуй с ней на Балу, а если подфартит, то тащи, значит, в чулан и...

- Пошляк-самоучка, - покачал головой Фрэнк. – Ладно, Казанова, ты зачем пришёл-то?

- Навести красоту. Чтоб там на балу все померли от зависти, - улыбнулся Гидеон, причёсываясь у зеркала. – Ладно, я топ-шлёп. Бал через полчаса, а я ещё собираюсь отметить светлый праздник с парочкой пуффендуйцев.

- Болтун. Ты смотри, чтоб тебя на бал не пришлось вносить на руках, - напомнил Фрэнк.

- Не учи учёного, - ответил Ги. – Хочешь с нами?

- Не особенно.

Гидеон цокнул языком и вылетел из спальни тем же быстрым шагом.

ВИДЕНИЯ

Когда Ги ушёл, Фрэнк откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Руками помассировал пылающие виски. Головная боль не давала ему покоя последние два дня, с тех пор, как младшекурсники разъехались на каникулы, а старшие остались ради бала. Мигрень мучила, голова кружилась, а уж провалы в памяти – но о них лучше не думать.

Фрэнк несколько минут провалялся в полудрёме. Потом резко встал – его обычно тёплые карие глаза выцвели и были широко распахнуты, как у сомнамбулы. Накинул парадную мантию. Неторопливым размеренным шагом вышел из спальни, пересёк безлюдную гостиную Гриффиндора и вылез наружу, отодвинув портрет Полной Дамы.

- Фрэнк, - неуверенный женский голос окликнул его, но Лонгботтом не услышал. Той же бездумной походкой инфернала он пошёл по галереям как будто вымершего замка – все уже спустились в Большой зал в ожидании бала.

- Фрэнк! Фрэнк Лонгботтом! – пыталась привлечь его внимание та же девушка.

Фрэнк не повернулся к ней. Он свернул на тайную лестницу за картиной с понурым рыцарем, спустился, прошёл по двум коротким коридорам, завернул за угол – в пустынный коридор на третьем этаже, и со стоном опустился на пол.

Девушка, преследовавшая его всё время, подбежала к нему и опустилась рядом на колени.

- Что с тобой? Ты слышишь меня?

Гриффиндорец не отвечал, и девушка уже хотела бежать за помощью, когда парень вдруг схватил её за плечи, судорожно дёрнул, повалив на себя, и гаркнул в лицо:

- Avada Kedavra!

Девушка вскрикнула и вскочила. Фрэнк тоже поднялся на ноги, покачиваясь как пьяный.

- Опять, - хриплым надтреснутым голосом проговорил он и тут заметил, что не один.

Напротив него испуганно вжалась в стену невысокая девушка в бархатном коричневом платье, которое облегало её ладную фигурку. Ему случалось ловить её взгляды из-за пуффендуйского стола в Большом зале. Мысленно Фрэнк отметил, что сейчас явно не лучшее время для знакомства, но всё равно улыбнулся дружелюбной улыбкой идиота и сказал:

- Привет… Алиса, да? – Фрэнк чертыхнулся про себя. Неужто он не мог придумать другого начала разговора?

- Алиса Лидделл, - поспешно кивнула девушка, отчего каштановые кудри упали ей на растерянные серые глаза.

- Фрэнк Лонгботтом, - зачем-то представился гриффиндорец. – Я сильно тебя напугал?

- Нет, ничего, всё в порядке, - суетливо успокоила его Алиса. – Я сама виновата – следила за тобой, и сюда пришла… Просто у меня нет спутника на бал, а Гидеон Пруэтт сказал, что ты тоже один, вот я и решила тебя подкараулить у вашей гостиной.

Фрэнк не мог решить – поблагодарить ему Ги или приложить парочкой проклятий покруче за такое бесцеремонное вмешательство в личную жизнь.

- Всё равно извини, - сказал Фрэнк. – Я немного не в себе последнее время.

- Что случилось? - участливо спросила пуффендуйка. – Ты плохо выглядишь.

- Я не знаю, - честно сказал Фрэнк. – Не знаю, как сказать. Просто безумие какое-то.

- Скажи как можешь, - попросила Алиса, подходя ближе. – Я никому не скажу.

- Обещаешь?

- Клянусь, - серьёзно сказала Алиса. – Хоть на моей магии.

- Не надо, - остановил её Фрэнк, - я верю.

Он помолчал, прикидывая, что сказать. Открывать душу не хотелось, терзаться сомнениями в одиночку не хотелось ещё больше. Наконец, он плюнул и решил говорить как есть:

- Всё началось в последние дня два, хотя я не совсем уверен – у меня не получается следить за временем. Что-то страшное - просто я хожу на последние занятия перед Рождеством, треплюсь с парнями, как вдруг к глазам подкатывает темнота.

Темноту эту нарушают только два голоса – резкие, грубые, мужские. Они выкрикивают заклинания… похоже, два волшебника сражаются друг с другом, и мне оба голоса кажутся знакомыми, но я не могу ни узнать их, ни разглядеть в темноте лиц.

Потом темноту разрывает зелёная вспышка – кто-то кричит «Avada Kedavra»… и я просыпаюсь. Как правило, я просыпаюсь во всяких нелюдных частях замка, вроде этого коридора.

ПОДРУГА

Алиса очень внимательно слушала признание Фрэнка. Когда он закончил, она осторожно спросила:

- Это всё?

- Да. Я боюсь рассказать об этом друзьям или профессорам. Как-то не хочется загреметь на всю оставшуюся жизнь в Мунго. Знаешь, когда людей пытают Круциатусом… иногда их разум не выдерживает, - глухо сказал Фрэнк. - Интересно, сейчас я чувствую что-то подобное? С ума сходят именно так?

- Не говори так, - испуганно прервала его Алиса. – Ты не сумасшедший. Может – может у тебя открылся дар прорицателя, или что-то такое.

- Раньше не замечал за собой способностей к прорицанию, - сказал Фрэнк. – В любом случае, какой толк от таких видений, если я не могу ничего понять?

Алиса положила руки ему на плечи и, встав на цыпочки, заглянула в глаза. Фрэнк почувствовал мягкий запах её духов.

- Я не знаю, в чём дело, Фрэнк, но мы обязательно выясним. Должно быть какое-то объяснение. И не смей говорить, что ты сумасшедший, - тихо и настойчиво сказала она.

Сам не зная зачем, Фрэнк протянул руку к её лицу и отвёл прядь воздушных коричневых волос от покрасневших припухших глаз.

- Ты плакала, - сказал он. – Что случилось? Это из-за меня?

- Нет, конечно, нет, что ты, - испуганно заверила его Алиса. – Пустяки. Это всё Энтони Платт…

Сына Министра Магии, семикурсника-пуффендуйца Тони Платта, Фрэнк знал не то чтобы хорошо, но считал его неплохим, хотя иногда излишне заносчивым и обидчивым парнем. Поэтому слова Алисы его удивили:

- Что он сделал?

- А, неважно, - отмахнулась Алиса. – Он два последних дня ведёт себя как полная задница, - она смущённо прижала руку ко рту. – Ой, я не хотела ругаться. Может, ему не нравится то, что на балу будет его отец, но он сильно дёрганый, поссорился со всеми друзьями. Сегодня сцепились с ним из-за какой-то ерунды, да так, что я ударилась в слёзы. Глупо, конечно…

Алиса быстро бормотала, желая отвлечь Фрэнка от тяжёлых мыслей. Тот слушал, не вникая в смысл слов – просто наслаждаясь негромким течением мелодичного голоса. Они по-прежнему смотрели в глаза друг другу.

- Значит, мы можем пойти на бал вместе? – спросил Фрэнк.

Алиса поспешно кивнула.

Медленно и уверенно Фрэнк приподнял её лицо за подбородок, наклонился к приоткрытым губам и внезапно упал к ногам девушки, зайдясь в судороге.

УБИЙСТВО

Алиса, чьё тело он невольно потянул за собой, присела рядом. Она перевернула Фрэнка на спину и положила его голову себе на колени. В широко распахнутых расфокусированных глазах гриффиндорца не было никакого выражения, словно пуффендуйка держала инфернала. Губы парня иногда двигались, будто он что-то говорил про себя, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Алиса запустила пальцы в тёмные прямые волосы гриффиндорца и начала перебирать их, шепча что-то успокаивающее.

Неожиданно судорожные движения Фрэнка стали более размашистыми – кошмар приблизился к концу. Он выгнулся и прокричал:

- Avada Kedavra!

Алиса, хотя и ожидала этого, всё равно вздрогнула. Она помогла пошатывающемуся Фрэнку встать.

- Опять? – спросила она.

Фрэнк прижал ладони ко лбу, припоминая подробности кошмара. Наконец, он перевёл сосредоточенный взгляд на Алису:

- Я увидел их лица в этот раз.

- Тех, кто дрался?

- Да. Нас было трое в какой-то тёмной комнате. Я был судьёй – я вспомнил сейчас. Двое других устроили дуэль.

- Ты помнишь, кто? – встревожено сказала Алиса.

Перед глазами Фрэнка всплыли две фигуры: приземистый слизеринец с длинными чёрными волосами и худенький блондин-пуффендуец кружат по комнате, обмениваясь всеми известными семикурсникам заклятьями. Разноцветные вспышки разрывают полутьму. Неожиданно Фрэнк слышит хриплый гортанный вопль: «Avada Kedavra!». И вновь темнота наваливается на него.

- Дрались Рудольфус Лестранж и Тони Платт, - сказал он. – И последним заклинанием в дуэли было Убивающее.

Алиса охнула, приложив руки к ладоням:

- Но что это значит? Дуэль уже была? Или ещё будет?

- Не знаю, - обречённо сказал Фрэнк. – Ничего не знаю. Ты говорила, что Тони сам не свой сегодня?

- Да, - сказала Алиса

- Надо поговорить с ним. Немедленно.

- Бал уже начался, - напомнила Алиса. – Тони сейчас там с отцом, вряд ли подходящее время для таких разговоров.

- Я не хочу больше таких видений, - сказал Фрэнк. – Попробую разговорить его, если не получится, буду искать Лестранжа, - добавил он, смутно надеясь, что с Рудольфусом дело иметь всё-таки не придётся. – Пойдём? – он неуверенно протянул ей руку. – Знаешь, я не уверен, что буду хорошим кавалером. Мне сейчас, честное слово, не до танцулек. Но если ты хочешь…

- Я понимаю, - улыбнулась пуффендуйка. – Пойдём.

И они пошли.

РОЖДЕСТВЕНСКИЙ БАЛ

Большой зал преобразился на один вечер: даже звёзды на потолке сегодня горели ярко, как сверхновые, отражаясь в золотых шарах и мишуре. Из ниоткуда, со всех сторон лилась музыка, тихая у стен, где слышался смех рассевшихся за столиками людей, громкая в центре зала, где в мерцающем свете сотен свечей кружились пары. С потолка на них сыпались снежинки, бесследно исчезавшие на полу. Пахло хвоей.

Фрэнк вёл Алису за руку по просторному помещению, продвигаясь в сторону того стола, где сидели Директор, профессора и среди них светловолосый мужчина средних лет и похожий на него парень в тёмной мантии – Тимоти и Энтони Платты. Фрэнк как раз присматривался к аврорам, окружившим стол Министра и гадал, как заговорить с Тони, когда перед ним вырос Гидеон Пруэтт с широкой ухмылкой на лице. От рыжего гриффиндорца по-прежнему несло алкоголем, а правой рукой он уверенно обнимал за плечи спутницу – худенькую блондинку, достававшую высокому Ги до плеча.

В блондинке Фрэнк с удивлением узнал Нарциссу Блэк с шестого курса Слизерина. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы раньше она много общалась с Ги – собственно, увидеть любых гриффиндорца и слизеринку вместе было сложно в теперешнем Хогвартсе: тревожные события в стране порвали и без того непрочные связи между двумя факультетами. С другой стороны, и Лонгботтомам, и Пруэттам случалось родниться с Блэками, да и сам Фрэнк пришёл на бал с девушкой, с которой первый раз в жизни нормально заговорил полчаса назад, так чего удивляться?

Нарцисса, если и заметила удивление Фрэнка, виду не подала. Она вежливо поздоровалась с ним и с Алисой, которую немного знала. Гидеон только что не плясал от радости, что его план сработал:

- Люди, вы о-фи-ген-но смотритесь вместе, - заявил он. – Только пришли?

- У нас был интересный разговор, - заметила Алиса.

- А, понятно-понятно, - подмигнул ей Гидеон. – А мы с Нарциссой уже натанцевались. Пойдёмте сядем, - они прошли к одному из столиков. – Нарцисса, цветик, я доверю тебя на десять минут Фрэнку и Алисе? Мне надо отойти. Природа зовёт, - громко шепнул он в ухо Фрэнку, севшему по левую руку от Алисы.

- Руки потом помой, - невинно заметила Нарцисса, севшая справа от Алисы.

Гидеон немного покраснел и, пробормотав что-то невнятное, скрылся. Фрэнк невольно почувствовал уважение к Нарциссе: не поддаться на провокации Ги – многого стоит.

Блондинка с лёгкой улыбкой смотрела вслед рыжему гриффиндорцу. Повернувшись к ребятам, она сказала:

- Не правда ли, он очень мил? Такое диковатое обаяние, чисто гриффиндорское.

- Животный магнетизм, - с умным видом вставила Алиса, разрезая на кусочки стейк. – Да, гриффиндорцы все такие.

- Дамы, вы меня вгоняете в краску, - наигранно возмутился Фрэнк.

Алиса показала ему язык.

- Так его, - подбодрила её Нарцисса, цедя шампанское. – Гидеон правду сказал, что тебе пришлось заарканить Фрэнка?

- Правду, - признала Алиса. – А тебя как угораздило попасться Гидеону? Ты же вроде гуляла с Люциусом.

- С Люциусом у меня… размолвка, - сухо сказала Нарцисса. - Ну, а Гидеон случайно узнал, что мне не с кем пойти на бал, и тут же сделал мне такое бурное красноречивое предложение, что я не успела вставить и словечка, чтобы отказаться, - хихикнула слизеринка.

- Тебе не с кем было пойти на бал? – решил поддержать разговор Фрэнк, пока Алиса деловито жевала мясо.

- Слизеринцев нынче не торопятся приглашать, - холодно ответила Нарцисса.

- О, - после паузы сказал Фрэнк. – Извини.

- За что? Ты ни в чём не виноват, - успокоила его Нарцисса, осушив ещё бокал. – Не из-за тебя началась война.

Алиса вздрогнула и уронила вилку на скатерть. Фрэнк подумал, что Нарцисса – одна из немногих, осмелившихся сказать это слово – возможно, ей на Слизерине было виднее, куда всё катится.

- В любом случае, - продолжила Нарцисса, - слизеринцы тоже хороши. Никто из них просто не осмелился подойти ко мне, чтобы не ссориться с Люциусом, - обычно бледные щёки слизеринки раскраснелись. Она, кажется, немного переборщила с шампанским и стала словоохотливой.

- А Ги терять нечего, он и так с Малфоем как кошка с собакой, - подытожил Фрэнк.

- Ну ничего, пусть теперь Люциус посмотрит на меня с Гидеоном, - мстительно сказала Нарцисса. – Надеюсь, ему понравится.

- Ты жестокая, - весело сказала Алиса. Жалеть Малфоя у неё не было никакого желания.

- Вообще я не хотела идти на крайние меры. Я могла пойти с Руди Лестранжем – он Люциуса не боится. Но он пообещал мне, а сам уехал домой на каникулы и даже не предупредил – ну как это называется? – Нарцисса вальяжно жаловалась на судьбу, откинувшись на спинку стула. Она не заметила, как напряглись Фрэнк и Алиса.

- Значит, Лестранж уехал? – сказал Фрэнк обманчиво спокойно. – Странно, чего это он? Ты уверена, что он домой поехал?

- Откуда же мне знать? – пожала плечами Нарцисса. – Его семья мне не докладывается, приехал к ним Руди или нет. Мне-то всё равно – пусть гуляет. Но только почему я узнаю об его отъезде вчерашним утром, меньше чем за два дня до бала?

- А кто тебе сказал, что он уехал? – спросил гриффиндорец.

- Рабастан.

- А он провожал брата?

- Мерлин, Фрэнк, откуда же мне знать? Наверно. Хотя его, кажется, тоже удивил отъезд Руди, - припомнила Нарцисса. – А что это вы так переглядываетесь, гоблины-заговорщики? Я чего-то не знаю?

IMAGINE

Гоблинов-заговорщиков спас Гидеон, как раз подруливший к столу.

- Чего ты не знаешь, цветик? – Ги выглядел бодрым и освежившимся.

- Я не знаю, чего я не знаю, - честно сказала Нарцисса. Все четверо прыснули.

- Мы просто сплетничали, - пояснила Алиса.

Гидеон хотел что-то ответить, но осёкся, когда в воздухе поплыли первые звуки новой песни:

- Всё-таки поставили! Еле уговорил – говорили, многим не понравится маггловская песня на балу. Да что эти слизеринцы понимают… ой, пардон, Нарцисса.

- Ничего, - улыбнулась слизеринка. – Потанцуем?

- С радостью, цветик, - сказал Ги. – Фрэнк, Алиса, а вы?

Фрэнк заметил среди танцующих Тони Платта с какой-то когтевранкой и сказал:

- Я только за.

- И я, - добавила Алиса.

Фрэнк подал ей руку, и они пошли в центр зала, где под аккорды глуховатого фортепьяно негромкий голос выводил:

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace

Чистокровные и магглокровки; магглолюбцы и магглофобы; львы, вороны, барсуки и змеи; убеждённые светлые маги и адепты тёмных искусств – все, кому предстояло вскоре вступить в ад разгорающейся войны, танцевали под медленную мечтательную песню про рай на земле. Рождественским балом кончался 1971 год.

Фрэнк покачивал тесно прильнувшую к нему Алису, одновременно продвигаясь поближе к Платту. Взгляды Фрэнка и Тони встретились, и пуффендуец резко потянул за собой партнёршу, удаляясь подальше от гриффиндорца. Фрэнк с Алисой продолжали двигаться за ним, стараясь не выглядеть подозрительно. Свечи, плывшие в воздухе, погасли: теперь зал освещали только звёзды на потолке, меж которых выделялась одна необычно яркая этой ночью планета – кажется, Марс. Тони с когтевранкой и Фрэнк с Алисой сделали круг по залу, играя друг с другом в кошки-мышки. В последний раз Леннон пропел припев:

You may say that I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one

Песня кончилась. Тони Платт торопливо оставил партнёршу и поспешил вернуться за стол. Фрэнк и Алиса шли за ним, когда дорогу загородил человек в чёрной мантии аврора:

- Дальше нельзя, ребята.

Перед заговорщиками стоял плотно сбитый маг с тёмно-серыми волосами. Его грубые черты лица обезображивали пара шрамов, казавшихся довольно свежими. Хриплый голос звучал настороженно. Фрэнку подумалось, что аврор чем-то похож на пирата со старинных гравюр: ему не хватало лишь вставного глаза и деревянной ноги.

- Вы кто? – спросил он.

- Аластор Грюм, - пророкотал аврор. – Вы кто будете?

- Фрэнк Лонгботтом и Алиса Лидделл, - сказал Фрэнк. Он читал про Грюма в газетах – его называли великолепным бойцом, но несколько склонным к паранойе. – Так в чём проблема, аврор? Разве нам нельзя поговорить с нашим другом Тони Платтом?

- Постоянная бдительность, – сказал Грюм. – Лонгботтом? Знавал твоих стариков, хорошие люди. Но Тони Платт очень просил не мешать ему отмечать Рождество с отцом и не пускать к ним никого.

- По-вашему, это нормально? – спросила Алиса.

- Нет, - ответил Грюм. – Пацан вообще странно себя ведёт: я заметил, как он только что убегал от вас. Но я человек подневольный: сын попросил, Министр приказал, я сказал «Есть!». Что, очень важное у вас к нему дело?

- Не знаю, - ответил Фрэнк. Он как раз поймал взгляд Тони, но тот поспешил отвернуться. – Хорошо, мы пойдём. Потом поговорим.

- Счастливого Рождества, мистер Грюм, - добавила на прощанье Алиса.

- Аврор Грюм, - поправил её пират. – И вам того же, ребята.

КОШМАР ПЕРЕД РОЖДЕСТВОМ

- И что мы теперь знаем? – спросила Алиса. Они вернулись за столик, пока Гидеон и Нарцисса продолжали танцевать.

- Мне два дня снятся сны наяву, - попытался разложить по полочкам факты Фрэнк. – Лестранж неожиданно исчез тоже два дня назад. Энтони избегает меня. Я делаю плохие выводы…

- Может, пойти к Дамблдору? – спросила Алиса.

- У меня нет доказательств, - ответил Фрэнк. – А я не могу взять и сказать директору: «Тони Платт убил Рудольфуса Лестранжа». Я должен быть уверен.

Он неожиданно схватился за лоб рукой.

- Фрэнк! Новый приступ? – склонилась к нему Алиса.

- Нет…нет, - выпрямился Фрэнк. – Чуть-чуть дурно стало. Сейчас я увидел коридор – знаешь, на третьем этаже.

- Где я нашла тебя сегодня?

- Да. Может, меня не случайно туда тянет? – предположил Фрэнк. – Может, пока Тони прячется от нас, сходим туда на разведку? Я понимаю, что бал и всё такое…

- Да к Торквемаде бал! – неожиданно вспылила Алиса и покраснела. – Пир во время чумы. Давай сходим.

Они встали из-за стола и выскользнули из Большого зала в глухую тишину коридоров Хогвартса. Стены пустых проходов и галерей эхом отражали звуки их шагов. Заговорщики откинули гобелен и вышли в искомый коридор на третьем этаже. Здесь никого и ничего не было. Только в конце коридора в стене была большая деревянная дверь.

- Что теперь? – спросила Алиса.

Фрэнк подошёл к двери. Он взялся за ручку – и с криком отдёрнул руку, которую будто пронзило током.

- Запирающие чары, мощные, - объяснил он Алисе. – Кому понадобилось запирать дверь? Помоги-ка открыть.

Фрэнк и Алиса наставили палочки на дверь и в унисон крикнули:

- Finite Incantatem!

Полыхнуло синим, и дверь отворилась. Заговорщики шагнули внутрь – в пустую комнату с высоким потолком. Единственное, что привлекало внимание – деревянная дверка в полу.

Фрэнк откинул дверку: под ней скрывался люк. Куда он вёл, не было видно в темноте.

- Нам туда? – встревожено спросила Алиса.

- Да, - сказал Фрэнк. – Странное чувство – будто я был здесь. Lumos Maxima! – он направил луч света в люк и разглядел внизу каменный пол. – Айда по-гриффиндорски?

- Это как? – подозрительно спросила Алиса.

- Легко и быстро, - сказал Фрэнк. – Еlasticitas, - кинул он через люк вниз Чары упругости. – Я пойду первым.

Гриффиндорец просунул ноги в люк, чуть покачался на краю и сиганул вниз. Алиса немедленно подлетела к люку и заглянула – из темноты донёсся голос Фрэнка:

- Я на месте, сейчас посвечу, - парень запалил яркий огонёк на верхушке палочки, и Алиса увидела каменные стены и такой же пол, по-видимому, очень твёрдый. Глубоко вдохнув, она прыгнула в тёмный зев, похожий на огромную кроличью нору.

Фрэнк ждал внизу, готовясь подстраховать пуффендуйку в случае чего. В падении коричневое платье Алисы задралось, и Фрэнк мельком увидел стройные ноги и кусочек белого белья. Девушка приземлилась на пол, который прогнулся и подбросил её вверх, как батут. Подлетев на несколько дюймов, она снова упала прямо в объятия Фрэнка, который аккуратно поставил её на землю.

- Куда теперь? – шёпотом спросила Алиса.

- Вперёд, - неуверенно сказал Фрэнк. – Я уверен, что я здесь не в первый раз, что мы в двух шагах от разгадки.

Они успели пройти только десяток ярдов, освещая дорогу двумя слабыми огоньками. Алиса первая разглядела среди густых теней отблеск света на чьих-то белых волосах и больно сжала руку Фрэнка.

- Ты чего? – удивился он, и тут сам увидел тело на холодном камне пола. – Стой здесь, - добавил он хриплым голосом.

Метнувшись вперёд, он закрыл лежащего на полу человека от Алисы и склонился над телом. Человек лежал лицом вниз. Фрэнк коснулся его руки – она была не теплее пола. Трясущимися руками он перевернул мертвеца на спину - и не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа.

- Это Рудольфус? Он мёртв? – голос Алисы дрожал за его спиной.

- Он умер, - глухо ответил Фрэнк. – Но как он здесь оказался? – растеряно спросил он, смотря в навеки удивлённое лицо человека, которого он пять минут назад видел живым в Большом зале.

Алиса заглянула через плечо гриффиндорца. Даже в темноте было видно, как испуганно округлились её глаза.

- Тони? – шокированно сказала она.

Вдруг тишину потайного тоннеля разорвал высокий заливистый смех. Алиса вскрикнула, Фрэнк заозирался, тыча палочкой в разные стороны. Луч света выхватил из темноты повисшего под потолком полупрозрачного человечка в пёстром кафтане.

- Старшекурсники ушли с бала? – прокудахтал Пивз. – О, что они делают в тёмном уголке, какой пример для младших, - тут он заметил труп и осёкся. – Сюда, все сюда! - заорал он. – Фрэнк Лонгботтом и Алиса Лидделл убили Энтони Платта! Все сюда! – с воплем он скрылся, пройдя сквозь стену.

ВСЯ ПРАВДА

Фрэнк не смог бы сам вспомнить, что пережил в следующие пять минут. Они с Алисой рванули назад к люку, потом, кажется, трансфигурировали нечто вроде трапа и по нему забрались назад на третий этаж. Вылетев в коридор, где они впервые заговорили сегодня вечером, заговорщики остановились, чтоб хоть немного отдышаться.

- Мне… кажется… - попыталась что-то сказать Алиса в паузах между вдохами и выдохами, - нам надо…

Что именно надо, Фрэнк так и не узнал, поскольку в эту секунду до них донеслись приближающийся топот множества ног в соседних коридорах и вопли Пивза:

- Сюда, господа авроры! Убийцы вон там!

Фрэнк не знал, кто из них первым сорвался с места. Они пронеслись по коридору, другому, третьему. Когда они заворачивали за очередной угол, им в спину раздался окрик «Стоять!», и в стену позади ударила пара Оглушающих. Заговорщики припустили ещё быстрее, хотя раньше вообще не знали, что способны так бегать. Ход за очередным портретом, лестница, лестница, галерея, ещё две, опять тайный ход. Наконец, они выбежали прямо к открытой двери пустого кабинета.

- Я сейчас… помру… - честно сказала Алиса, обессилено останавливаясь.

Фрэнк втащил её следом за собой в кабинет и закрыл дверь самыми мощными Запирающими чарами из известных ему. Только тогда он позволил себе отдышаться и оглядеться. Оказывается, они преодолели за пару минут огромное расстояние: они были на втором этаже совершенно другой части Хогвартса.

Через большие окна, выходящие на Запретный лес, в комнату проникал лунный свет – до полнолуния оставалось несколько дней. Фрэнк прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и постарался успокоиться, делая глубокие вдохи-выдохи.

- Что мы наделали, Фрэнк? – растеряно спросила Алиса. – Мы искали Рудольфуса, а нашли Тони… мёртвого, и все думают, что мы убили его. Мы же даже не сможем объяснить, зачем пошли в то место. Зато Грюм знает, что мы пытались добраться до Тони на балу. Что все подумают?

- Неважно, что они думают сейчас, - сказал Фрэнк после паузы. – Алиса, ты мне веришь? – спросил он, повернувшись к ней.

- Верю, - коротко ответила пуффендуйка.

- Тогда верь, что нам ничего не угрожает – никто не бросит тебя в Азкабан, - убеждённо заговорил гриффиндорец. - Все поймут, кто настоящий преступник, через несколько минут. Нам надо только не попасться под горячую руку авроров, пока они не сообразят, в чём дело.

- Ты знаешь, кто убил Тони? – взволнованно спросила Алиса. – Ты вспомнил?

- Я не вспомнил, я понял, - ответил Фрэнк. – Меня осенило прямо там в темноте, у тела Тони. Сейчас, когда я могу всё обдумать, я понимаю больше и больше.

Он отвернулся от Алисы и снова прижался к холодному окну, пытаясь собрать все кусочки мозаики воедино и ругая себя: почему он так долго не мог увидеть правды? Его взгляд скользил по пейзажу снаружи, ни на чём не задерживаясь надолго. Вдали чернел Запретный лес и хижина Хагрида, покачивала ветвями Дракучая Ива (кто придумал посадить безумное дерево в Хогвартсе?), в лунном свете блестело заснеженное поле между лесом и стенами замка.

Внезапно Фрэнк напрягся и прижался к стеклу ещё теснее, высматривая что-то за окном. Он коснулся палочкой рамы, и створки окна отворились, впустив в комнату холодный воздух.

- В чём дело? – спросила Алиса.

- Смотри, - шепнул он, указывая направление.

И Алиса увидела. По заснеженному полю от Хогвартса к Запретному лесу бежала фигурка в тёмной одежде, увязая по колено в глубоком снегу. Алисе показалось, что беглец оглядывается через плечо на замок, но в неверном свете она не смогла рассмотреть его лица.

- Это убийца, - обманчиво спокойно сказал Фрэнк. – Понял, что для него всё кончено и решил смыться. Я за ним, тебе лучше остаться здесь.

Он вылез на подоконник и опять наложил на землю под окном Чары упругости, но Алиса схватила его за руку, не дав прыгнуть, и жарко зашептала в ухо:

- Не смей! Он же убьёт и тебя. Зови авроров!

- Пока я им объясню, пока они кинутся в погоню, он уже сто раз доберётся до леса и трансгрессирует! Надо взять его сейчас.

- Тогда я с тобой, - уверенно сказала Алиса. – У меня, кстати, всё в порядке с боевой магией.

- Но… - начал Фрэнк.

- Пока мы спорим, он уходит, - сказала Алиса. Её серые глаза решительно горели. – Мы идём вдвоём или не идём вовсе.

Они спрыгнули на землю и понеслись за прилично удалившимся беглецом. Алиса на бегу обернулась и запустила в окно, из которого они выскочили, Взрывным заклинанием. Раздался грохот и звон стекла.

- Зачем? – бросил ей Фрэнк.

- Может, авроры услышат, - не останавливаясь, она указала на цепочку следов, которую они оставляли за собой от земли под окном.

Убийца, очевидно, тоже услышал их, и через плечо швырнул пару Оглушающих. Фрэнк и Алиса, не сговариваясь, ответили таинственному врагу тем же, но их разделяла примерно сотня ярдов, и заклятья с обеих сторон не достигли цели. Беглец, решив не тратить времени на дуэль, понёсся ещё быстрее. Заговорщики безуспешно пытались достать его заклинаниями.

- Уйдёт! – крикнула Алиса.

- Черта с два! – крикнул Фрэнк.

Остановившись, он выполнил сложный пасс палочкой. В десяти ярдах от него воздух скрутился в небольшой торнадо. Смерч мигом затянул в себя весь снег поблизости, оголив землю, и неожиданно потерял форму – в воздухе просто завис огромный снежный ком. Но вместо того, чтобы рухнуть оземь камнем, он мягко приземлился на выросшие у него четыре лапы. Тут же из массы снега оформились шея, голова и хвост. Перед ребятами переминалась с лапы на лапу исполинская снежная скульптура, напоминавшая тигра или льва – из-за грубоватого выполнения сложно было сказать точно. В длину он был ярдов шесть, не считая хвоста, в холке – два ярда.

Пока Алиса, приоткрыв рот, пялилась на исполина, Фрэнк ткнул палочкой в сторону беглеца, который почти добрался до Запретного леса. Тигр – будем звать его так – в несколько огромных прыжков покрыл расстояние между собой и беглецом, каждым шагом выбрасывая в воздух фонтаны снежной пыли. Убийца, очевидно, услышал тяжкий гул шагов зверя, и, обернувшись в последний момент, крикнул:

- Bombarda!

Заклинание задело по касательной правый бок взлетевшего в прыжке тигра, выбив из него внушительных размеров снежный ком. Зверь сбил убийцу с ног, как лавина в горах, и придавил телом.

Фрэнк и Алиса почти настигли тигра и убийцу, когда туловище зверя насквозь прорубили три мощных Режущих заклятья, растаявших в тёмном небе. Из пасти тигра вырвался беззвучный рёв, и он рассыпался большим бесформенным сугробом. Убийца выкарабкался из сугроба и еле успел поставить плохонький щит: заклинания Фрэнка и Алисы отбросили его назад.

К счастью для него, позади уже начинался Запретный лес. Он нырнул во тьму между стволами деревьев, укрывшись от новых заклинаний. Заговорщики метнулись за ним. Убийца нёсся меж деревьев, уходя от погони, но ему не повезло. Он споткнулся о корень и упал, и преследователям хватило такой задержки. Беглец смог ещё защититься от заклинания Фрэнка, но Обезоруживающее Алисы вырвало палочку из его руки.

Фрэнк Лонгботтом сделал шаг к упавшему. Его губы тронула жестокая улыбка:

- Вот мы и встретились. Кажется, ты хотел, чтоб тебе не мешали наслаждаться балом? Так чего же уходишь так рано?

- Кончай юморить, Лонгботтом, - спокойно ответил беглец. – Если то, что вы устроили мне, называется «не мешать», я боюсь спрашивать, что для гриффиндорца значит «вмешиваться».

Алиса ахнула. Она узнала голос беглеца, а когда он поднялся на ноги, увидела и лицо – лицо человека, чьё тело они недавно оставили в секретном проходе, начинавшемся на третьем этаже.

- Тони? – спросила она со спокойствием, возможным при сильном шоке.

- Нет, - яростно заговорил Фрэнк. – Тони мёртв уже два дня. Когда мы нашли его тело, я коснулся его, и оно было холодно словно лёд – Тони убили давным-давно. Но раз так, тот, с кем мы за десять минут до того пытались поговорить на балу, не мог быть Тони – он бы даже не успел прибежать в тот коридор раньше нас! Это был самозванец, который убил Тони, занял его место и стёр мне память, потому что я всё видел. Это – Рудольфус Лестранж!

И НИЧЕГО, КРОМЕ ПРАВДЫ

Словно в подтверждение его слов, беглец неожиданно согнулся, отвернув лицо от заговорщиков. Мантия на его стене натянулась, словно её хозяин внезапно потолстел.

- Оборотное зелье выдыхается, - сказал Фрэнк. – Похоже, он не успел принять новую порцию из-за суматохи, которую мы устроили.

Преступник разогнулся. Теперь это был коренастый полноватый брюнет, чьё лицо портили одутловатые щёки и длинноватый нос, считавшийся, впрочем, многими признаком благородного происхождения.

- Вы меня загнали, дорогие, - покачал головой Рудольфус. На его щеках выступил румянец, и он тяжело дышал. – Неприлично человеку моего круга бегать как борзая.

- В Азкабане отдохнёшь, - мстительно добавил Фрэнк. – Пошли в замок.

- Погоди-погоди, - замахал руками Рудольфус. – Разве вы не хотите узнать, ради чего я всё затеял и как провернул?

- Расскажешь аврорам, - сказал Фрэнк. – Тем более, я почти обо всём и так догадался.

- Аврорам ничего не скажу из принципа, - сказал Рудольфус. – Но вам, раз уж вы меня переиграли, расскажу – если вы мне дадите ещё пять минут относительной свободы.

Фрэнк переглянулся с Алисой и нехотя согласился:

- Хорошо. Только не вздумай бежать, а то твои пять минут прервутся намного раньше.

- Как я могу сбежать? – удивился Рудольфус. – Кругом лес, а у вас моя палочка.

Он смахнул снег со ствола упавшего дерева, сел, закинув ногу на ногу, и заговорил:

- Ты, Фрэнк, может, и догадался, а вот дорогая Алиса явно не понимает. Я объясню. Не буду отрицать очевидное - как ты уже сказал, я убил Энтони Платта и занял его место. Я планировал, что самым сложным будет два дня притворяться им, а само убийство пройдёт гладко, но ты нарушил мои планы, Фрэнк.

Заманить Платта в ловушку было несложно – он был невыдержан, вспыльчив… ладно, о покойниках плохо не говорят. Несколько грубых слов – вполне справедливых – о его отце (нашем Министре), и Тони уже требует драться на дуэли. Святая простота! Я назначил место и время – после отбоя в коридоре на третьем этаже. Я сказал, что знаю там секретное место, где нам никто не помешает – здесь я не врал. Если бы не вы, его тело в том тоннеле не нашли бы очень долго.

К сожалению, по дороге туда мы нарвались на тебя, Фрэнк. Ты бродил в неположенное время по школе и маялся несчастной любовью. Похоже, Тони всё-таки подозревал, что я могу отколоть нечестный номер, и предложил тебе пойти с нами, чтобы побыть судьёй и вмешаться в случае чего. Мне, понятно, твоё присутствие было очень некстати, но я не мог возражать особенно настойчиво, чтобы не усугублять подозрений.

Мы все спустились через люк в тот тёмный проход. Началась дуэль. Я помахал палочкой несколько минут, чтобы Тони втянулся в бой и утратил осторожность, а потом кинулся в атаку, которую завершил Убивающим заклятьем. У Платта не было ни шанса. Заклинание попало ему прямо между изумлённых глаз. Прежде, чем он успел упасть на пол, я кинул в тебя заклятье Забвения. Ты показал отличную реакцию и смог выставить щит. Моё заклинание пробило его, но, видимо, ослабло, и недостаточно надёжно стёрло твою память. Тогда я этого не знал, иначе бы не очутился сейчас в таком положении.

Дальше я сглупил. По-хорошему, стоило убить и тебя – но по некоторым причинам я не хотел так поступать. Стоило хотя бы обратить тело Платта в камень и зашвырнуть в угол потемнее – но я был весь на нервах и поспешил смотаться оттуда, прихватив тебя и пряди волос Платта. На следующий день в замок прибывали авроры, и к тому моменту я уже должен был принять его облик.

Я справился с ролью. Я знаю, Алиса, что был груб к тебе и другим, но мне надо было рассориться с друзьями Платта, чтобы не общаться с ними – иначе меня бы раскрыли из-за какого-нибудь пустяка. Я был так близок к цели, но ваше поведение сегодня на балу показало, что вы в чём-то меня подозреваете. Когда вы внезапно ушли с бала, дорогие, я уже ожидал худшего. Худшее явилось в облике Пивза, который неожиданно появился и заверещал на весь зал, что вы убили меня. Я понял, что едва авроры увидят тело настоящего Платта, у них тут же возникнет ко мне множество вопросов, на которые я не смогу ответить. Надо было сматываться.

К счастью для меня, Большой зал превратился в бедлам: Пивз орёт и мечется под потолком, сшибая украшения, ученики в панике, авроры и профессора пытаются навести порядок и понять, в чём дело – в общем, мой «отец» скомандовал паре авроров увести меня от греха подальше в гостиную Пуффендуя. По дороге я оглушил их и сбежал. Тут опять появились вы. Кажется, всё.

- У меня три вопроса, - после паузы сказал Фрэнк.

- Спрашивайте, дорогие.

- Кто из слизеринцев знал о твоём плане? Зачем ты изображал Платта? Почему ты не убил меня?

Лестранж удовлетворённо кивнул:

- Коротко и по делу. Надеюсь, ты простишь, если я не скажу, помогал ли мне кто-нибудь. Думаю, гриффиндорец поймёт верность друзьям и товарищам. В общем, в моём плане не было ничего, что я не мог бы сделать в одиночку.

Моей целью был Тимоти Платт – Министр. Его хорошо охраняют. Но он приезжает в Хогвартс на рождественский бал. В облике его сына я бы подобрался к нему, уехал бы с ним из Хогвартса на каникулы, при удобном случае убил бы и бежал, прихватив из поместья Платтов некоторые интересные документы. Газеты зашлись бы в истерике: Министр магии убит собственным сыном! А бумаги Платта пригодились бы моему господину.

- Твой господин – Волдеморт? – первый раз обратилась к Рудольфусу Алиса.

Лестранж нахмурился и строго сказал:

- Советую не называть его по имени. Но ты права, я служу Тёмному Лорду, великому наследнику великого Слизерина.

Самое время перейти к последнему вопросу, Фрэнк: почему я тебя не убил? Но разве я мог убить наследника благородной семьи, ничем не осквернившего своего имени? Не Министра – врага честных магов Британии, не его сына – яблочко от яблони. Нас, чистых кровью, и так немного, и нам всё сложнее охранять магию от чужаков из мира магглов.

Вы великолепно показали себя сегодня, дорогие. Я даже не зол, что вы сорвали план моего господина, и он тоже не будет винить вас: вы не знали, кому препятствуете. Тёмному Лорду нужны такие соратники, как вы – смелые и решительные духом, безупречные кровью. Именно такие, как мы, не готовы мириться с нынешним порядком. Сделайте правильный выбор.

- Почему ты считаешь Министра врагом магов Британии? – спросил Фрэнк.

- Я сказал – честных магов, - поправил Лестранж. – Каким-нибудь грязнокровкам он, может, и по нраву. Но мы помним, кто попрал вековые устои нашего народа. Кто объявил, что чистота крови больше не в почёте, и мы равны с теми, кто кровь от крови и плоть от плоти магглов. Магглов, которыми мы могли править, а вместо этого прячемся, как воры! Кто древние магические искусства, передававшиеся из поколения в поколение, назвал запретной магией. Конечно, не всё это сделал Платт – отступничество шло десятилетиями, и, скажем, Дамблдор виновен много более Платта. Но мы хотим обойтись малой кровью. Мы не устроим бойни, какую начал Гриндевальд. Наша революция будет справедливой и бескровной, - торжественно закончил он.

Фрэнк и Алиса снова переглянулись. Опять они поняли друг друга без слов.

- Ты красиво и умно говоришь, Рудольфус. Наверняка, ты сам веришь в свои слова. К сожалению, ты не дождёшься от нас понимания, - сказал Фрэнк. – Мы не хотим править магглами, ничего не имеем против магглокровок и не интересуемся запретной магией. Нам важно одно – ты убил человека, который ничего тебе не сделал, просто его отец вёл политику, которая не понравилась твоему господину.

- Что ж, это было по крайней мере честно, - сказал Рудольфус. – Милорд? – обернувшись, почтительно спросил он в темноту.

Фрэнк и Алиса наставили палочки туда, куда смотрел Лестранж. Тот негромко хмыкнул. Земля под ногами заговорщиков дрогнула, и могучие корни, вырвавшись из почвы, змеями оплели тела Фрэнка и Алисы, лишив возможности двигаться.

От темноты меж деревьев отделилась фигура в чёрной мантии. Подойдя к безуспешно пытавшимся освободиться студентам, некто сбросил капюшон, и заговорщики изумлённо вытаращились на него. Право, было на что посмотреть.

Когда-то этот человек был, безусловно, красив. Сейчас черты его лица исказились и затвердели, будто он надел жутковатую театральную маску. Лысый череп; бледная кожа, отливающая мертвенной синевой; впавшие глаза; сплюснутый нос, угрожающий провалиться. Он был похож не то на Красную Смерть из рассказа Эдгара По, не то на Поверженного Демона с картины русского художника по фамилии Vrubel.

- Молодой Фрэнк Лонгботтом, - сказал он резким высоким голосом, – и Алиса Лидделл. Мой слуга, провалив задание, - он бросил взгляд на вздрогнувшего Лестранжа, - вызвал меня, когда вы загнали его в угол. Ему оставалось только тянуть время до моего прибытия. Я, однако, получил прекрасную возможность узнать ваше истинное мнение, ибо человек теряет осторожность в словах, победив врага. Спроси я вас лично, вы бы соврали мне из страха.

- Мы бы сказали тебе то же, что и твоему прислужнику, - вставила Алиса.

- Неважно, - отмахнулся Волдеморт. – Мне больше нечего вам сказать. Вы примите смерть не за то, что расстроили мой план, но за то, что сами назвали себя моими врагами. Avada Kedavra!

Фрэнк хотел закрыть глаза, но заставил себя посмотреть прямо в лицо зелёной смерти. И за мгновенье до конца в воздухе перед ним возникла каменная стена. Убивающее заклятье разбило преграду и разбилось об неё само. Осколки камня больно иссекли лицо и плечи Фрэнка. Обернувшись, он увидел позади себя Макгонагалл, Грюма, ещё каких-то авроров и Дамблдора.

Он никогда не видел старика таким – не добрым дедушкой, не строгим директором, а пугающим воином. Таким, наверно, видел его Гриндевальд на последней дуэли. От рук и лица волшебника исходил холодный резкий свет, глаза будто метали молнии. Фрэнк услышал крик Алисы, когда заклинания Дамблдора и Волдеморта столкнулись над головами заговорщиков, по глазам полоснул свет…

И стало темно.

ЭПИЛОГ

Фрэнк Лонгботтом открыл глаза и резко сел в постели. Он опять видел кошмары, на этот раз не про дуэль, а про Лестранжа и Волдеморта. Или это были не кошмары?

Он огляделся. Ряды застеленных кроватей, лёгкий запах каких-то трав… Старое доброе больничное крыло.

- Знакомое место? – раздался хриплый голос за его спиной.

Фрэнк резко обернулся, выбрасывая вперёд правую руку, ног тут же понял, что в ней нет палочки.

- Она на тумбочке, - указал Аластор Грюм. – Ты быстро среагировал, но на будущее: как только можешь двигаться, сразу проверь свою палочку! Постоянная бдительность!

- Кажется, теперь я вас понимаю, аврор Грюм, - сказал Фрэнк. – После таких приключений станешь параноиком.

Аврор хохотнул:

- Аластор.

- Что?

- Для людей, что сражались с самим Волдемортом, я Аластор.

- Я не сражался с Волдемортом, - возразил Фрэнк. Нас с Алисой он сразу обездвижил, и мы ничего не могли сделать.

- Ничего себе «ничего»! – возмутился Грюм. – Вы сорвали его замысел, заставили его слугу бежать из Хогвартса, встретились с ним лицом к лицу и остались живы! Вы с Алисой бросили ему вызов, как ни крути.

- А что с Алисой? – быстро спросил Фрэнк. – Где она?

- С ней всё в порядке – ни царапины. Тебя тоже только чуток задело нашими заклинаниями. Алиса караулит под дверью вместе с молодым Пруэттом. Очень рвётся к тебе, но я решил, что мне лучше первым поговорить с тобой, чтобы разъяснить ситуацию. Пока что в школе не знают, что ты здесь, но потом пойдёт парад любопытных.

- Что я могу им сказать? – спросил Фрэнк.

- Наверно, всё, - ответил Грюм. – Может, хоть так до них дойдёт, что война началась, и враг может скрываться где угодно. Дамблдор с Министром уехали в Лондон. Собирается Визенгамот. Надеюсь, теперь Министр развяжет нам руки, и мы сможем бороться с Волдемортом, не утопая в законах и запретах, которые устарели ещё двести лет назад.

- Министр тяжело переносит смерть сына? – спросил Фрэнк.

- Кто ж переносит такое легко? – ответил Грюм.

- Волдеморт и Лестранж…

- Сбежали, - неохотно признал Грюм. – Мерзавец всё-таки сильнейший маг, а мы не могли сразу обрушиться на них со всей силой, потому что боялись задеть вас. Они вырвались за пределы чар Хогвартса и трансгрессировали. Но мы ещё достанем их.

- Будет нелегко, - сказал Фрэнк, вспомнив высокого человека с излучавшим страх и смерть лицом мертвеца.

- Будет, - согласился Аластор. – Я вот что хотел сказать. Мы не готовы к войне. За последние двадцать лет авроров стало куда меньше, а которые есть, ни черта не умеют. Приходится создавать аврорат заново. И ты, и Алиса прекрасно себя проявили сегодня. Из таких людей, как вы, и получаются хорошие авроры. Не думал о такой судьбе?

Фрэнк задумался. Комплименты Грюма чем-то походили на комплименты Лестранжа, и это пугало. Неужели ему обязательно выбирать? Наверно, да. Сегодняшнее Волдеморт не забудет. Они с Алисой по уши в войне.

- Мне надо всё обдумать, - сказал он. – Но скорее всего, я участвую.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Аластор. – Вроде всё сказал. А, нет…

- Постоянная бдительность? – предположил Фрэнк.

- И это тоже. Но вообще я хотел сказать «Счастливого Рождества».

- Счастливого Рождества, - ответил Фрэнк. – Если оно действительно счастливое, - добавил он вполголоса.

Грюм вышел, оставив дверь открытой. Его чуть не сбили с ног гриффиндорец и пуффендуйка, рванувшие внутрь. Аластор оглянулся: они уже сжали Фрэнка в объятиях, чуть не задушив. Лёгкая улыбка на губах аврора исчезла, когда его взгляд скользнул по натянутому под потолком поперёк коридора транспаранту: «РОЖДЕСТВЕНСКИЙ БАЛ 1971».

Когда в Хогвартсе пройдёт новый бал? Через двадцать или тридцать лет?

И сколько из тех подростков, чьё веселье он наблюдал сегодня, останутся живы к той поре?

Комментарии:

Ни возраст, ни факультеты Фрэнка и Алисы не упоминаются в каноне – традиция делать их однокурсниками Мародёров всего лишь традиция. Возраст других персонажей того времени, за исключением Снейпа, Лили и Мародёров, тоже нельзя определить точно. В этом фике в декабре 1971 года Фрэнк, Алиса, Люциус и Рудольфус на седьмом курсе, Нарцисса на шестом, Беллатриса и Андромеда уже закончили Хогвартс. Мародёры, Лили и Снейп на первом курсе. Волдеморт действует в открытую два года – с начала 1970. «Imagine» Джона Леннона вышла в октябре 1971.


End file.
